


A King With No Crown

by Epher



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, And also depending on feedback, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, It depends on what i'm comfortable writing, M/M, Multi, UNFINISHED UNTIL I FIGURE OUT WTF TO DO WITH THE PLOT, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epher/pseuds/Epher
Summary: ✧Royalty AU✧
Ruling a small island should be easy, but handsome Princes of powerful nations and charming Vice Presidents of neighboring lands can make life complicated for King Ging and his son, Prince Gon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this first chapter a little bit, but I'm still not super confident in my writing skills. I figured that if I obsess over the quality of my writing then I'll never actually finish. Constructive criticism is welcome!

One shell sparkled in the sand, and Gon ran to pick it up. "Look!" he said, turning around with a large conch shell in his hand. 

"Neat!" Ging said, "Save that one, yeah?" He walked toward Gon, having to slow down a bit as a wave rushed over his bare feet and ankles. Seagulls squawked and peeped all around them.

Gon put the shell in his bag after admiring it for a bit. "Kite will love it," he said. 

Ging smiled at the thought. "He will," he agreed, "Though, I think he loves all of the things you bring him."

Gon hummed in agreement, and started to search for more shells. Ging's smile faded as he thought about what he had brought Gon out here to say. He wasn't fond of conversations involving official business, believing that Gon was too young to deal with those things. However, being royalty didn't allow for much of a childhood.

"Hey Gon," Ging said, looking down at the wet sand as he walked over it. "There's something I've gotta ask of you."

"Yeah?" Gon said. He faced his father.

Ging sighed. "In a month from now, we're going to have visitors for a few weeks," he said, "The king of Padokia and his son."

Gon's eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

Ging stared intently at his son, going over the words in his head before he said them. "I don't have to explain to you how influential and dangerous Padokia is," he said, "It's nothing like Whale Island, Gon. Do you understand?"

Gon's stance turned serious, and he nodded, reflecting Ging's stern expression. He was such a good kid, Ging thought.

"I don't want you to have to deal with something like this at such a young age," Ging continued, "But we have no choice. Gon, you must behave at your highest during their entire visit. I'm putting an immense amount of trust in you to keep this going smoothly."

Gon swallowed, and he nodded.

Ging started walking again, paying less attention now to the sand beneath his feet, and more to the twelve-year-old at his side. "Padokia is ruled by Silva Zoldyck," Ging said, "his son's name is Killua Zoldyck. He's your age, so you two might end up together any number of times. I have no idea what he's like or how he'll react to you, so be prepared for anything. The bottom line is that you must get along, even if he's the worst person you've ever laid eyes on."

Gon seemed to have trouble absorbing this new information. Ging wished that he had more than a month to prepare for the visit. Whale Island was small, and they didn't have a crumb of the wealth that Padokia had. The best cooks and artists on the island were already preparing for the massive amount of food and entertainment that they would have to provide. The whole ordeal would take a chunk of their economy for at least a year. All to make sure that they stayed on Padokia's good side.

Gon started to pick up shells again, putting them in his bag. "Why are they coming here?" He asked.

"Nothing super important," Ging said, "It's more of a public relations thing. If they spend time with a little known island and get along with the leaders there, it makes them look good. They want to be popular."

Gon nodded. "And if they like us, they'll leave us alone after that?" He asked.

Ging smiled and reached over to ruffle his son's hair. "You got it," he said, "If we make them mad, they could easily make our lives hell over here, and even wipe us off the map. If everything goes smoothly, we won't have to see them ever again."

Gon moved closer to Ging to walk in step with him. "Are there any special rules with them?" He asked, "Like, different manners and stuff?"

A more powerful wave raced past their knees suddenly, and Ging hooked his arm in Gon's to keep him from toppling over. "Not really," he answered, "Act the way you would with any polite company. If they're offended by something you do, apologize and take notes. They know we've got a different culture here, though I'm not sure what they think of it. From what I've heard, they tend to be pretty formal."

Gon seemed to stiffen, and Ging looked over to see Gon grimacing. Ging offered a smile and elbowed him softly. "You're a fun kid," he said, "you'll do great. If you do this for me and everything goes well, I'll take you on a trip."

Gon's eyes widened and he grinned at Ging. "Really? Where?"

Ging took in a deep breath, thinking. "Ohh...we can think about it until then. Somewhere close to the island."

Gon bounced and leaned into Ging happily. "Thank you!" He said.

Ging laughed. "Wait until the Padokians are gone," he said, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch."

Gon was quiet, and Ging looked over at the ocean, anxiety nagging at him. He had spoken to Silva briefly through letters, but he couldn't figure out anything about the man's personality. He knew that he wasn't evil and at least somewhat valued world peace, and that had been a constant ever since the Zoldyck family took the throne centuries ago. If Ging were to fear a leader's motivations, it would be those of the Vice President of Saherta, Pariston Hill. Thankfully, that nation had very little influence.

Ging was more worried about the immense power the kingdom of Padokia held. They had quickly and efficiently ended every single war that had involved them for as long as Ging could think of. They didn't require a military at all, and it was rumored that the royal family and its servants handled every threat personally. Ging didn't want to believe it, but it was hard not to let the rumors worry him.

Ging looked at his son and saw him deep in thought. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

Gon furrowed his brow. "I'm thinking..." He began, then trailed off.

Ging looked forward and sighed. He spotted another sparkling shell that had been washed up ahead of them and pointed at it.

"I'm thinking that I can beat you to the castle!" Gon cried out just then, pulling his arm from Ging's and running back from where they came.

By the time Ging turned around, Gon was a few meters ahead of him. "You little shit!" He yelled, running after him with a laugh. Gon had never beaten him at a race without Ging letting him win. He wasn't about to lose his record.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Zoldycks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta reader for this, so concrit is very welcome!

On the day of the Zoldycks' arrival, Ging woke up early. As he became aware of his surroundings, he remembered the cause of the anxiety in his stomach.

"Fuck." He had specifically gone to sleep the night before with the intention of never waking up. Unfortunately, his body had other plans.

He looked out the window, watching the early morning sun peek over the ocean's horizon. "Please go back to bed," he told the sun.

The sun ignored him, and a minute later Ging had a painful ray of light in his eyes. "Fuck you," he groaned, sitting up. He supposed it was for the better, since not waking up meant leaving Whale Island to a twelve year old. He began his morning blessing. "Modeh ani l’fanecha, Melech chai v’kayam, she-hechezarta bi nishmati b’chemlah, rabbah emunatecha."

Ging climbed out of bed and approached the ritual washing bin. After pouring water over his hands, he said the proper blessing.

After he was done with his morning rituals, he decided he would spend some time with Kite before he had to get ready for the day. It was still early, and hopefully Kite hadn't already left his room. He went into the bathroom and took out his razor and cream to shave. Even though Kite had been on hormone replacement therapy for years, he still had only fine, microscopic hair on his face, as opposed to Ging's stubborn facial hair. Kite didn't like how that morning scruff felt, so Ging loved to surprise him with a fresh shave.

Admiring his now smooth jaw, Ging pulled on a robe and made his way down the hall to Kite's room. He knocked gently three times and then a pause before the fourth, their signal before entering each other's rooms. 

Kite was asleep, to Ging's surprise. Ging crept over to the bed and climbed in. "Good morning babe," he murmured.

A second passed when Kite froze upon awakening, but then he relaxed after he heard Ging's voice. "Ging," he mumbled.

Ging admired the dazed look of Kite's face as he woke up. He felt a strong urge to reach out and cradle that face in his hands, and for a moment he resisted it, being content to watch in awe. However, his body seemed to work against him and soon he was pressing himself to Kite and kissing those soft lips.

Kite hummed and shifted to fit into Ging's mold. Ging lifted his lips from Kite's and then repeated the kiss, gentler this time. He placed more delicate kisses on the corners of Kite's lips and on his cheeks, savoring the softness of his skin.

"Mmmm, Ging..." Kite ran his hand though Ging's hair. "You shaved."

Ging hummed. "I did," he said, "Just for you."

Kite felt Ging's smooth skin and kissed it. "I love you," he whispered.

Ging grinned, unable to help himself. "I love you too," he said. He buried his face in Kite's neck and closed his eyes. Kite's sweet smell filled his nose and he sighed. "I want to just lay here forever."

"Well, you can't," Kite said.

"I know," Ging said.

Kite rubbed Ging's back. "It'll be fine," he cooed, "It's only two weeks."

"That's too long," Ging whined. He let himself drift off, the gentle movements of Kite's hand on his back wooing him to sleep.

Ging didn't know how much time had passed when Kite's gentle rubs turned into two sharp pats. "Come on," Kite said, "It's time to get up! You need to bathe before they get here."

Ging let out a long, unhappy groan at the idea.

\--

Ging and Gon stood on the beach with the rest of the welcoming party as the Zoldyck ship arrived. They were dressed in bright reds and greens, the silk feeling foreign and unnatural compared to the usual cotton fabric they wore.

The ship was huge, and Gon started to shake as it grew closer. It was as big as their castle, he thought.

The ship docked and a tall man with poofy white hair stepped down the ramp, followed by a kid with even whiter hair. They were both dressed in a deep, vibrant purple, and each wore a crown that sparkled more than the ocean on a sunny day.

As the two approached on the dock, Gon eyed the other kid. He was so pale! Was he sick? His hair was so white that it made Gon's eyes hurt to look at it. Even Kite's hair wasn't that blinding. The kid squinted his eyes and furrowed his brow, similarly to how Gon did when he opened his bedroom curtains in the morning. King Silva and Prince Killua, Gon repeated in his head.

Ging stepped forward. "Welcome," he said, his voice loud and assertive. Gon grinned and waved, hoping to come off as friendly without having to say anything.

"King Ging," Silva said, "I offer my gratitude for this opportunity."

Ging closed the distance between them and held out a hand, and Silva took it. Silva towered over him, though that wasn't unusual for Ging. Their handshake was strong, and Gon could tell that Ging was pleased. "It's an honor to host you, King Silva," he said, "I apologize for the lack of grandeur."

Silva's expression didn't change. "There's no need," he said, "No shame in modesty."

Gon tried hard to pay attention to what the adults were saying, but he couldn't help but feel Killua's eyes boring into him. Ging was explaining the informality of the island, and introducing the other members of the welcoming party. Gon's whole body felt hot, and his hands started to shake. He eventually let himself look at the other kid, who was shamelessly staring with what looked like mild interest. Gon felt himself smile, though he really wanted to run and hide. It was a foreign feeling.

"Well, why don't we head back to the castle?" Ging said, "We have a meal prepared."

"Wonderful," Silva said.

Gon waited a moment before following a couple meters behind his father. He made eye contact with Kite, who was still kneeling on the sand respectfully. Kite smiled and winked at him, making Gon grin. He was glad Kite was there.

"So you're Gon, right?" Killua asked, having fallen into step next to Gon.

Gon jumped, surprised at the closeness and informal tone. He looked at Killua and found the same dull expression as he had seen before. He and Kite are a lot alike, Gon thought. "Yeah," Gon said, "Ging said your name is Killua."

Killua's lips twitched. "You call your dad by his name?" He asked.

Gon's heart pounded, and he looked forward. "Y-yeah," he said, "We aren't very formal here."

"I've noticed," Killua said. He placed his hands behind his head. "My old man would flip if I called him Silva."

Gon thought it was peculiar that calling someone 'old man' was more respectful than their own name, but he kept it to himself. Gon wondered what he should say, and decided that small talk would probably be best. "Have you been to many other places like Whale Island before?" He asked.

Killua looked around at the sloping hills and forests in the distance. "Not really," he said, "We've seen some other poor places, but they were dirty and over-populated. I've heard you only have about a thousand here."

It took a moment for Gon to recognize that Killua was talking about the residents of Whale Island. "Oh," he said, "Yeah, I've heard that other places have a lot more people." He couldn't imagine it, honestly. During his training with Knuckle, he had to learn about other nations and kingdoms and most of them seemed so unlike Whale Island that they couldn't have been real.

"To be honest," Killua continued, "I've never seen a place so colorful. I didn't think grass could be this green. Also the sun is relentless here. How do you even see? It's blinding."

Gon smiled, happy to know the answer. "It's because my eyes are brown!" He said, "People with light colored eyes like you and Kite are more sensitive to light. I learned that from my teacher!"

Killua's eyes widened, and Gon took a moment to admire their color. They looked somewhat like Kite's gray eyes but with more blue, like the sky on a cloudless day. "Do you only have one teacher?" Killua asked.

Gon nodded. "His name is Knuckle," he said, "he's my official teacher and trainer. I have lots of other people that help me too, though!"

"Do you train in combat?" Killua asked.

"Yeah," Gon said, "I haven't learned how to use Nen, though. Knuckle says that I need to master Nenless combat before I start."

Killua smiled, the first real change in expression Gon had seen yet. "We should spar later!" He said, his eyes gleaming, "I haven't learned Nen either, but I bet I could take you down."

Gon grinned. "Yeah!" He said, "That'll be fun!" He didn't respond to Killua's challenge. He didn't know if the rumors about the Zoldyck family were true, but if they were, Gon could be in fatal trouble if he underestimated Killua. Still, the idea of sparring with him was exciting. For the first time, Gon felt like he had a true peer. The other kids his age on the island treated him like an adult and refused to play games with him, and the people in the castle were all older than him. Gon felt a burst of excitement. "Can I show you around the island too sometime?" He asked, "There's lots of fun things we can do!"

"Sure!" Killua said, his expression much less cold than before.

"There's a really nice bakery in town," Gon said, "I'll take you there after dinner!"

Killua's face lit up. "Sweet!" He said, "I love bakeries."

Gon looked at their fathers' backs and sighed happily. All of the anxiety he had felt earlier was replaced with joy and excitement. These next two weeks were going to be a lot more fun than he had originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I haven't written anything long in years, so please bear with me. I'm still unsure about whether I will write nsfw scenes for this story, though I kind of want to. (Edit: I have now written a nsfw scene for a later chapter, yay!)
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like it! It helps motivate me and lets me know what my readers like!


End file.
